Madness is Sanity
by nolessthan3
Summary: I go to the Soul Eater world through the book and meet the whole gang. But something is different with me. Joining Shibusen how will the team work with their new member made up of pure madness. "What? No you cant see my soul. I dont want you to." ON HAITUS!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!

My POV:

"Huh? Where am I?" I stepped out of tree into what looked like a city. It didn't seem familiar, and it kinda felt like I was in a different world….. I looked around and saw that the world I entered was bustling with people and full of shops, but no one seemed to notice a girl coming out of a tree. Of course no one was really looking this way to begin with….As I began to walk the town something caught my attention. There was an insignia of what looked like a skull on everything. Shops, walls, posters, even clothes! It reminded me of the manga _Soul Eater _but that was a fictional world. I couldn't have transported there, could I? I decided to wander around the town and try to find a map, so that I could find out where I really was, but had no luck. Somewhere along the line I forgot my original goal and started to whistle and window shop. I saw myself drooling over lots of different things like pizza, cookies, ice-cream, hotdogs, burgers…..yumm…Wait I'm not obsessed with food! No, of course not! Hahaha! I saw lots of other things like…..ummmm…. Ok, so I love food. No matter where I looked everything still had that insignia, though. I could estimate that I was wondering around for about an hour before I realized I was lost. If there was a chance to go home it was probably back where I came out of the tree. I tried to backtrack, but sadly I was totally lost. I hung my head down and ran into a wall in despair. _Why? How could I have been so stupid? I should of left a trail of bread like they do in the movies! Oh, How could I be so stupid? Wait! I'll just ask someone for help! Yeah! They could tell me where I am to. It'll all workout. _With new found determination I turned around a corner only to bump into someone headfirst. We both said the same thing at the same time. "Owowow!"

"Hey, that hurt." The stranger said in an annoyed voice.

"Oops! Sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going and ran into….OH MY GOSH!"

"What!"

It was Soul Eater Evans! I really was in their world. His crimson eyes glared at me. As he massaged his forehead where I saw his awesome white hair, and in it's spiky glory! I want hair that will do that without the help of hairspray!

"Now look what you did! You scared the poor girl. MAKA-CHOP!" You can guess who that was, as she slammed a dictionary on his head. "I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

I looked around and saw the whole gang was there. Kidd, Liz, Patty, BLACKSTAR, Tsubaki, Maka and Soul (who was still rubbing his head from Maka's attack)

"I-I'm fine. I just cant believe I'm meeting you. It's like a dream come true."

"YAH-HOO! OF COURSE IT IS! AFTER ALL, I AM THE ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!"

"Ummmm, BLACKSTAR I don't think that's safe to be standing on the pole hanging off the roof. It-It's dangerous."

"DON'T WORRY TSUBAKI. THE GREAT BLACKSTAR WILL NEVER FALL. AHAHAHAHA!" He fell about 2 seconds later.

"Awww. Poor Tsubaki always having to look over her meister BLACKSTAR." This was Liz.

It took me a minute to comprehend what was happening. I was still sitting on the ground in shock of what I saw. Tsubaki was rubbing BLACKSTAR's head and smiling, because he fell off the roof. Maka and Soul were arguing about who bumped into who first. And Kidd was yelling at Patty for ruining his perfectly symmetrical suit with crayon. Of course she was trying to draw a giraffe. They were all dressed in the same clothes as the manga, but wait, they were in cartoon form, so did that mean I was too? I looked at myself and sure enough my semi-spiky brown hair with red highlights was cartoonized, my black shirt with the A on it for anarchy sat snug on body, my red headphones sat on my shoulders with my ipod attached inside my pants pocket, my dark blue jeans lost the different shadings, and my black bracelet with black converse fit perfectly on me. I must say that I looked really good in this world. I really was in a world based off of a book.

My POV:

I didn't notice at first, but I started laughing. It was just to good to be true.

"Why is she laughing sis?" Patty asked

"I don't know, but I know I need to paint my nails soon. The polish chipped." Liz added.

I suddenly spoke up. I needed to know what I was doing here, and how I got here. "Are we in Death City?"

Maka was the one to answer. "Yep! Home of **the** Shibusen Academy. Are you lost or something?"

"Actually, I am. I know you probably wont believe me, but I'm from another world and I know almost everything about you guys." They all looked at me as if I grew two heads. Even Kidd stopped his episode of calling himself garbage and trash for having no symmetry, to stare at me. Then, suddenly, they all laughed.

"It's true!"

"Oh yeah? Then prove it. That might be cool." (this is Soul)

"Fine. I'll start with you (I pointed at Liz and Patty and went down the line of friends as I continued) Patty you are sisters with Liz, can turn into identical pistols with Liz, were raised on the streets until Kidd made you his weapons, you love giraffes and love to laugh. Liz, you are the same as Patty except you love fashion, nails, make-up and gossip over giraffes. Death the Kidd you are Death's son, can use a move called _death cannon_, are obsessed with symmetry to OCD compulsions and take classes at Shibusen even though you don't have to. BLACKSTAR you are obsessed with surpassing god, probably because you are an orphan, have a weapon named Tsubaki and can channel your soul into another person as an attack. However, even you cannot use _enchanted sword mode _without it's side affects. Tsubaki you are BLACKSTAR's weapon, take care of him on a regular basis because he does **a lot **of stupid things, support him in all his ideas (but secretly hope he will be safe), you are a ninja weapon that changes forms from blades into smoke bombs and you had to kill your brother (which left you very sad). Maka you have a womanizing father (whom you hate) and mother who is far away, you are Soul's meister, love reading, are top of your class, you share an apartment with Soul and Blair the cat (who is very provocative), believe completely in courage and determination, aim to be stronger to protect Soul and you wear your hair in pig-tails 'cause the remind of your mom. And finally Soul you are eternally loyal to Maka as her weapon and friend in everything (though you guys do fight a lot you always pull through), you play the piano but don't like to because you were always compared to your brother Wes (who played the violin) so you developed an inferiority complex, you were known for being scary for your red eyes/white hair/shark teeth, you love the taste of souls, turn into a red and black scythe which can take different strength levels like _WitchHunter and GenieHunter, _and you have a long scar from here to here." I put one hand on my left shoulder and the other on my right hip.

"I know more but that was a long list already. I even know about the black blood inside Soul!" I said cheerily.

At that statement everyone's faces went from awe to shock to battle ready. Oh yeah….. I forgot that normal people weren't suppose to know about that. Only teachers and friends because they were involved. Oops! They probably thought I was the enemy now!

"Soul Transform." "Yeah, yeah."

"TSUBAKI LET'S GO!" "Right"

"Liz, Patty." "Got it!"

They all said their transformation lines. Uh-oh! I'm in big trouble now….

Shinigami, Stein, Medusa POV:

"What is this sensation?" Medusa questioned. (for the sake of the story she is somehow alive) "Seems to be in Death City. I think it's time to investigate."

"What is….Who could produce this wavelength?" Stein questioned

"Hmmm. Who has come to my city?" Shinigami asked in his childish voice. "I suppose I should alert all meisters and weapons." As he called everyone through his mirrors he couldn't help but feel that this wavelength was strange. Or, more to the point, not human and not demon. Whoever/ Whatever was producing it was nothing he'd ever seen before and was able to almost bury their wavelength completely. Only the most skilled technicians would be able to sense it. At last he was able to contact Stein. Naturally he was at his laboratory dissecting some poor animal.

"Stein! Wazzup?"

"Oh. Hello Lord Death. Actually I have been sensing a very interesting wavelength."

"Yeah. That's why I'm contacting you. Could you go check it out for me?"

"Sure, but I have a question. Any idea what could be producing it?"

"Nope. Never came across this before. Anyway I'm sure you'll be fine. Watch out for anyone in the area, because I sense Maka and the gang there. Good luck~"

And just like that the call was ended. Stein was left alone to think about this before heading out. He finished cleaning up his lab and turned the giant screw in his head a few turns to keep his thoughts straight. _Interesting. I want to dissect it. Hahaha. This should be an interesting experiment. _

Maka POV:

_How could this girl know so much about us. And it was all true. No way could she come from a different world, but where did she get all this information. She even knew about Soul's family…_

"….know about the black blood inside Soul!"

_What! No one should know about that. It was a secret. There was only one way she could know all that…She must be one of Medusa's spies. This isn't good. _

"Soul Transform!"

My POV:

Uh-Oh….What do I do now? All there weapons were out and aimed at me, and they didn't believe anything I was saying. Kidd stepped forward with both of his guns pointed at me and said….

"Who are you and how do you know all this information? As the son of the Shingami I order you to tell me."

"M-me? I-I'm Leta and I told you. I'm from a different world and read about you guys in a book."

"Oh yeah? Why should we believe you?"

"Because I don't have a weapon or reason to attack you?"

"You could be a spy, so I'm afraid I don't believe you. Maka, check her wavelength to see if she's lying!"

"Okay Kidd." About a minute later she stumbled backwards in shock. "K-Kidd! I cant sense her wavelength and I don't see her soul!"

"What! That's not possible!"

He and everyone else looked at me in horror, but I simply started to giggle. It was all just to funny! They expected me to just show them my soul. Free of charge? I don't think so. And their faces were just to precious. The look of horror and wonder was on all of them, even BLACKSTAR. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Now, now. That wasn't very nice Maka. You shouldn't go peeking at other peoples souls without permission. That is just rude. Being at the top of your class you should know that." I said with a crazed grin on my face.

"Don't talk! Guy's let's take her to Lord Death, my father. He'll know what's going on."

"RIGHT! THE ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR CAN HANDLE THIS!"

"Be careful BLACKSTAR. We don't know what she's capable of." Soul warned.

"I DON'T CARE. NO ONE CAN SURPASS A GOD LIKE ME."

I was standing by then and dusting off my pants when suddenly a sword was at my throat. I barely managed to dodge it in time. Whoa! Way to close. I looked back towards BLACKSTAR and saw him rushing towards me. I sighed, it looked like a fight was going to happen if I wanted it to or not. Here we go….

My POV:

BLACKSTAR was the head-first type. This meant that as long as I was aloof and clever I could beat him easily. He swung Tsubaki's sword mode at me, but I simply dodged backwards. He smirked and charged his wavelength into his hand intent on hitting me with it. I simply relaxed my body and fell backwards onto my hands to lift my legs and kick him in the gut into the air. He coughed as he flew up, and then I jumped to meet him in the air by bringing my leg down onto his skull. Sending him back toward the earth. He stood up and coughed some more before charging at me again. After sidestepping some thrust of his sword he decided to change tactics.

"TSUBAKI! SMOKEBOMB MODE!" "Right!"

Hahhhh~ This was getting annoying. I guess it was time to finish him off. Don't worry, I wont kill him! I'll just knock him out. I scratched my head and waited for him to charge in from the smoke. Sure enough, I sensed the blade and leaped up and out of the way. Then landed silently behind him and elbowed him at the back of his neck. Instant knockout. He collapsed on the ground and the smoke cleared. Tsubaki was kneeling over him worrying for him.

"Don't worry Tsubaki. I didn't kill him, but he is unconscious. I didn't want to fight but I had to. Sorry~" I clapped my hands together and apologized.

I glanced back towards Maka and Kidd and saw that they were in complete shock that I defeated BLACKSTAR without a weapon. I hoped that they wouldn't want to fight but they wouldn't give up. I know them better than that. Kidd stepped forward but before he could start to fight I cut him off.

"Kidd you're an asymmetrical piece of trash with those stripes in your hair and crayon on your suit." I had a blank expression as I said this.

He was silent but then it started…"You're right~ It's horrible! I'm garbage, trash! My perfect symmetry ruined by me! I should die!" He then proceeded to pass out.

"Kidd! Hey Kidd! Ugh. Of all the times to worry about symmetry…." Liz said while rubbing her head as if she had a headache. She tried to wake him up by shaking him, but we all knew that that wasn't going to work.

I looked back towards Maka and Soul to see if they were still willing to fight. With everyone else taken care of, it was only them left. Neither of them moved or spoke, so I guess they were in shock that I defeated their friends without any help. Although I'm not sure that defeating Kidd counts….

Soul POV:

_What happened. In less than 5 minutes both BLACKSTAR and Kidd were taken out. That just isn't possible. I didn't even see her use a weapon. I watched closely and saw how she did it, but you would need a lot of skill to do the moves she performed… If she defeated BLACKSTAR and Kidd then that just left us. We defeated a kishin, so we should be able to defeat one girl. Right Maka? _

Maka POV: (communicating through souls)

"Right Maka?"

"I don't know. BLACKSTAR fought the kishin for about an hour, but only 3 minutes against her. Even if he was hot-headed he should still have lasted longer. We need to find out some weakness."

"Alright. We just need to stay cool-headed. Not a problem for me, but you…."

"Let's go. Soul!"

My POV:

Before I could calculate their plan, they attacked. It seemed head-first but I knew better than that. Maka was shouting a battle cry when she swung the scythe from the right towards my side. I tried to leap out of the way only to find her meeting me in the air with a punch to my face. Owwww! That kinda hurt. I smashed back into the ground and saw that I made a crater I the ground. Poor ground! I'm sorry, because you didn't have anything to do with this fight. It looked like she was ready to attack again which meant it was time to move.

"Wait, please! I don't want to fight my favorite characters! Let's talk this out."

"Characters? No way will I give up. Never!"

"But, why~?"

"You hurt my friends."

Ugh. She had a point, but they attacked me first! Maka tried bringing the scythe down onto me, but before it hit I rolled out of the way. I glanced back where it dug into the ground and saw an opportunity for attack. Soul was stuck in the ground and her neck was wide open. I took my chance. I quickly disappeared from where I was an appeared behind her, to elbow her in the back of the neck. Instant knock-out. I guess this world didn't know about the pressure point on the back of the neck. It made my life easier either way. She hit the ground with a thud that made me cringe. I don't enjoy knocking-out the people I look up to. Soul immediately transformed back and bent over to Maka trying to wake her up, but I knew that wasn't going to work. Even BLACKSTAR was still out cold from that same attack. Still the worry in Soul's voice did little to ease my conscience.

"Maka! Maka, wakeup! Oi, wakeup! What did you do?" Soul exclaimed

"I knocked her out. Don't worry, though, she'll be fine. She's not dead or anything. Listen, I'm sorry about fighting you guys but I had to. I mean, you guys did attack me and all. Hahaha. Anyway let me take a look at her."

"What! No! Don't touch my meister!"

"Relax. I'm just going to check to see if I hurt her more than I thought I did. But it seems that I wont have to, considering who our new visitor is." I stood up and turned around to see Stein walking towards us. "Why hello Professor Stein. I didn't expect to see you."

"Soul. Move over so that I can see Maka." I was completely ignored.

"Yessir."

He took a moment to examine her, and concluded that she would be fine once she woke up. "She'll be fine, but it seems that I missed the fight."

"Yeah. That girl over their, Leta, took us all out in minutes. Totally not cool."

"I see. Don't blame yourself. She's not human."

"What! That's why Maka couldn't sense her wavelength or see her soul!"

"She couldn't?"

"No. Watch your back Stein. Something isn't right here."

"Interesting. I want to dissect you." He pointed at me. Haaa~ Why am I not surprised?

My POV:

It was good that Maka was fine but now Stein wanted to fight me. Today just wasn't my day. How could I get out of this? Surrender? No, I don't want to be dissected. Faint? That might work but it would hurt when I fell. I guess I could try to talk to Stein….I guess

"Actually~ I don't want to be dissected. Cant we settle this without fighting?"

"I suppose, but you would have to follow me back to Shibusen and meet with Lord Death without giving us any problems. Judging from the fight here, though, I'd say that that is impossible."

"No. BLACKSTAR just attacked me before I could explain anything, and they wouldn't believe what I said."

"That does sound like BLACKSTAR….fine we will discuss things at Shibusen. After all, Lord Death only wanted me to find you."

"Great! But first I'm going to wake BLACKSTAR and Maka up."

"Hmmm. How are going to do that?"

He followed me over to where BLACKSTAR was. I started to hit some different points lightly and he snapped his eyes open instantly. Followed by a groan and headache. Tsubaki smiled and said he was alright. After checking his vitals Stein and I made our way to Kidd. This was going to be a challenge.

"Ummmm~, Kidd? You are perfectly symmetrical. See the crayon is gone and your suit is perfect. And your hair….ummmm….it's perfectly symmetrically cut and styled."

"Bu-but the stripes!"

"It doesn't matter. You can try to dye it all black." After that he seemed to perk up a bit and asked Liz if it was possible. Good. Now that only left Maka, and she was still passed out on the ground. I walked over and bent down next to her, and started to press her pressure points. She woke up in a jolt and sat up immediately. I looked over at Stein and he told everyone to not attack me. He then proceeded to explain that we were all going to Shibusen, and he wanted Maka to report what had happened to both him and Shinigami.

Stein POV:

_This is the source of the wavelength? This girl? _I glanced around and saw that even BLACKSTAR had been taken out. I hoped that they would be okay. I could still sense their wavelengths so they weren't dead, but I didn't know what kind of attack could render them unconscious. I suppose that I will find out what happened later. Right now I needed to focus on my mission. The only problem was that I didn't have a weapon and if this girl wanted to fight, I could tell that it would be a rough fight. Thankfully it seems that idiot BLACKSTAR instigated the fight and that was not this person's objective. She said that she was going to wake BLACKSTAR and Maka up, and I was curious on how, so I followed her. It seemed that she hit specific points to allow them to become conscious. _Interesting. I'll have to test this on some lab animals later._ I ordered Maka to explain what had happened and it was an interesting conversation.

"We all came here to relax and have some fun after our last missions. We were about to round the corner, to go to Death mart, when Soul bumped into Leta and they both fell. At first we weren't suspicious of her, because she didn't have a weapon or anything, but she told she was from a different world."

"It's true!" Leta stated

"Anyway. We asked for proof and she told us all things about ourselves that we didn't even tell each other. We were in shock but one thing she said made us think she was an enemy."

"What was that?" Stein asked.

"Sir, she knows about the black blood inside Soul! That was privileged information. We assumed she could be a spy for Medusa and attacked her, intent on dragging her back to Shibusen. Were we wrong?"

My POV:

All of us had started walking by this time and I was in the center, so that I couldn't run away. BLACKSTAR and Soul kept glancing at me with hatred. I couldn't completely blame them, but this is definitely not how our meeting should have gone. I'd have to make it up to them later somehow. We were just coming in view of Shibusen and it was HUGE! The anime didn't do it justice. And it was perfectly symmetrical. I froze and stared. _Whoahhhh~ Amazing._ The others tensed around me as if I was going to run now.

Back to Stein and Maka:

"No. Lord Death was trying to contact everyone to stay away because we don't know who or even what Leta is. I don't believe she's a spy, so she may have been speaking the truth earlier. Either way, Lord Death will know what to do after he meets her."

We reached the base of the school and I looked up to how far the stairs went up. And OMG were there a lot. I would just have endure it I guess. I was actually at Shibusen, a place in books, and it felt awesome. I couldn't help but scream from excitement. Everyone around me flinched and turned to me. I looked at the ground, a little embarrassed. I mean who shouts for no apparent reason? I do! _Heehee._ That made me giggle. That just made them look at me even weirder. After we finished walking up the steps I saw two humongous doors that opened to let inside. Our footsteps seemed to echo down the hall. It was silent except for BLACKSTAR talking with Tsubaki. I tried to see inside the classrooms but being in the center I couldn't see past Kidd and Soul. _Ugh. Was this really necessary? I was the one who said I wanted to come here to talk. I wasn't going to chicken out now. _After a few twists and turns we came across two more doors. They felt different in some way from the first ones I went through. Could this be the Death Room? Stein answered for me.

"We have arrived at the Death Room. Inside Lord Death is waiting. Don't do anything stupid and don't try to lie, because Lord Death will be able to tell. I might see you when or if you come out. Okay guys, I want you to stay in the school in case Lord Death wants to see you."

"What? That is so not cool. I'm at school enough already." Soul replied

"Then leave, but I cant guarantee you wont be dissected if you do. Hahaha."

"Don't worry we'll stay. Right guys?" Maka asked. Everyone consented, but some received some MAKA-CHOPS to be convinced… (Soul and BLACKSTAR)

"Now go on in." Stein said

I walked in merrily to meet Lord Death. If he was like what was in the manga then he and I would be great friends. I couldn't wait to see him. I walked down a corridor towards a large room. There seemed to be no ceiling or walls, and I saw actual clouds floating around. I finally reached the actual room and saw a table in the center with Death sipping tea. I noticed their was another cup and seat open so I walked closer towards that side, and sat down. His mask was the same as in the anime and he really didn't seem to have legs. My smile grew and my face brightened up when I saw the mirrors he used to communicate with people. _It really is the Death Room. Should I talk first? I have so many questions to ask him. Why don't you ever leave? Who were you in love with? How old are you? And best of all, Can I see your face? _We were still sitting there silent except for the sounds of us sipping our tea. _Is he observing my actions?_ My mind was racing with probabilities before I realized I didn't want to keep everyone else held up here, so I spoke first.

"So~ How are you?"

"I am just fine. Thank you for asking. And you?"

"Great! I don't know how to get home but this world seems to be fun."

"Don't know how to get home?" He turned his head to the side as he asked.

I took a sip of tea before I continued. "Yeah. I'm from a different world where you guys are a book and I was reading it when I suddenly ended up here. It's a nice city though, because I saw lots of yummy food I want to eat. And the people seemed really friendly."

"I see. Well I sense no change in your wavelength so you seem to be telling the truth, so tell me about your world."

"Sure. We are pretty much the same except we don't have weapons and meisters, magic, or demons and death gods (like you). Instead, we make weapons and have governments. Where people rule over a larger amount of people for stability. The way to choose this person can vary greatly, from inheritance to voting. And like I said before, you are in a book called _Soul Eater_. That's because Soul is the main character. I read about the black blood, Tsubaki's brother and the kishin and so much more!" My eyes got all glittery with excitement.

"My, my. That's very interesting. But Leta, why don't you allow others to see your soul?"

"Now THAT! Shingami is an excellent question that I will not answer at this time. Perhaps another day, but for now I need a place to stay. Also I want to enroll in your school….I wont be needing a weapon/meister because of my unique abilities."

"hmmm….let me see and if it is true you may attend my school. However you would need to be kept under supervision and have regular meetings with the staff I choose in the uniqueness of your soul/wavelength."

"Very well." I held out my hand and created a pitch black sword, scythe, gun, gauntlet, ect. Lord Death didn't seem too surprised but I bet he was a master at hiding behind a mask. "Also I have a request on where I would like to stay that would work in both of our favors."

And cut! Ok so there is the first chapter. Man that was long. Ok, so did I spell anything

wrong? Please review. :D


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!

My POV:

I walked out of the death room and noticed that none of the gang were there. I guessed that they were wandering the school, waiting for the meeting to end. Spreading my senses I found the closest person was Death the Kidd. Walking towards him, I made sure to look in every room I passed. They were HUGE! I think about 50 people could fit in one. Finally after walking for a few minutes I came to the room Kidd was in. I don't know which one it was, but it didn't matter. He was with Liz and Patty. Figures.

"Hey Kidd, Liz, Patty!"

"Hm? Oh. Why are you here alone? What did my father say?"

"Well. I want to tell you guys together. Mind if we wait until then?"

"I see. Fine. Follow me." He turned and started walking to the door. While we were walking down the hallway there was an awkward silence in the air. Liz was walking, messing around with her hair. And Patty was walking next to me, but not talking. That was odd. _I guess should put an end to this silence._ But before I started talking, something caught my eye. It was a classroom. More specifically the one I would be joining. It was just as big as the others, but it had a special feeling about it. I guessed it was because I would be actually learning in there. I don't even know how long I will be there. Hopefully a while, because the real world was very boring, but here I will be fighting Kishins and throwing parties and all kinds of stuff! _I cant wait! _I was shivering with excitement. Unfortunately Kidd saw and misunderstood.

"What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh. Nothing, I was just thinking about how cool this place will be."

"Will be?"

"Yeah. That's what I want to talk about with you guys." I felt Maka's, Soul's, BLACKSTAR and Tsubaki's wavelength. "Come on. Let's go!"

I ran ahead while Kidd stood shocked. _I hadn't even sensed them yet!_

_Hahaha. Take that Kidd! -_me

Once I rounded the corner I came face-to-face with Tsubaki in weapon mode. Putting my hands up in surrender I smiled nervously.

"Ummmm….hi?"

"Kidd?"

"It's fine. She is going to tell us what my father has decided, and then we can check that with him."

"Hmph." BLACKSTAR huffed and Tsubaki transformed back

"Ok. Now that everyone's here I guess I can. So your father said…" I explained what happened until where I would be staying. I made sure to leave out my abilities and what I really was though. Throughout my telling of the story I watched the emotions flicker in everyone's faces. Most were surprise. "…and so that I can be 'monitored' I'll be staying with Soul and Maka~"

Everyone had listened intently until then. Maka was the first to react. "What? Why?"

"Well….I thought it was an honor, but I guess I was wrong."

Soul spoke up. "What honor is there in living with you?"

"The kind that comes from Lord Death specifically ordering you to house a potential danger, and the responsibility to make sure nothing bad happens. I think he has a lot of faith in you guys." Of course I didn't tell them I requested it.

They were stunned. Did Lord Death trust them that much? I smiled but on the inside I was laughing maniacally. _My plan will work perfectly. Operation Matchmaker begins now. Mwahahaha!_

My moment was ruined when BLACKSTAR but in. "WHY NOT ME? THE GREAT BLACKSTAR!"

"Because I would probably be blinded by your mightiness?"

"HMMMM….YOU ARE RIGHT! I'M SORRY I AM TOO MIGHTY LORD DEATH!"

Everyone sweat dropped. _Oh my god. That actually worked?_

At Soul and Maka's Apartment:

"Wow~ Nice place!"

"Thanks!" Maka and I had gotten closer now that she knew that I meant no harm.

Their apartment was pretty large, but I guess it had to be to house 3 people and Blair. Speaking of which, where is she?

"Soul~" …there she is…. "Nya? Who's this?"

"Blair! Get off Soul. This is Leta." she was yanked off of him

"Hi there." I waved.

"Hi! You're not trying to steal my Souly-kun are you?"

"No. I actually wanted to talk to you later in private. And here." I tossed her some skimpy clothing that I bought on the way to their apartment. It was black with a purple lace trim

"It's so cute! Sure lets talk later." She ran off to try on her new clothes.

"Ok. So this is the kitchen." Maka started off. It was average with a refrigerator and stove/oven and white+yellow counters/cabinets. "And that's the living room." One sofa and lounging chair. A TV. and game system. And so my tour continued until we reached what would be my room. It was currently being used as a storage space, but with some cleaning it would easily work as a bedroom.

"Thanks Maka. I hope Soul and I will be friends soon." He had gone straight to his room after the Blair incident. He still didn't trust me.

"It will be fine. Go ahead and make yourself at home." She went to her room and went to sleep. It was 10:30 already, after all. Instead of going to bed, I went to there balcony and leaned against the railing. I had a clear view of the city. _So this will be my home now, huh? Ok._ I stood up straight and stared at the sky with determination in my eyes. _I will have fun, defeat Kishin, and bring people together. I can do it!_

I turned around and went back inside to my room. _This will be awesome!_

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my other two stories were taking up a lot of time. This chapter was really really short, but I think it gets it's point across. Thanks for the reviews and favorites. Please review. Kk! :3 **


End file.
